


Это всего лишь влечение, это пройдет

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мы принимаем трудные решения и делим их с теми, кого любим





	Это всего лишь влечение, это пройдет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Just a Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416405) by inglorious_dmk. 



> Название взято из песни She Wants Revenge «Tear You Apart»

Гаснущие лучи летнего вечернего солнца порождали длинные тени и чертили длинные дорожки по идеальному чистому столу Гвендаля, отвлекая того игрой света на отчетах, записях и документах, но еще сильнее он отвлекся, когда солнце выхватило из тени прелестную фигурку, появившуюся на пороге в сиянии закатного золота.  
Джулия сделала шаг в кабинет, крепко держась за притолоку.  
– Конрад, – позвала она, и ее голос был нежным и успокаивающим, хоть и мелькнула в нем раздраженная нотка, – куда ты делся?  
– Не тот брат, – отрывисто бросил Гвендаль. – Леди Джулия, вы потерялись?  
– Это Конрад потерялся, – она скользнула в комнату, вытянув перед собой руку; ее походка вновь обрела уверенность, поскольку Джулия знала, где что находится. – Предполагалось, что он составит мне компанию на городском празднике, но, должно быть, он ушел без меня, и я не знаю, куда он направился. – Она села в кресло напротив Гвендаля. – Не возражаете, если я подожду его здесь? Пока он меня не найдет?  
Гвендаль чудом ухитрился подавить измученный вздох.  
– Было бы грубо бросить леди в трудный час, не так ли?  
– Леди клянется не беспокоить вас, пока вы работаете, – она рассмеялась, – обещаю.  
Гвендаль поблагодарил Джулию за понимание и вернулся к работе. По крайней мере, на пару минут.  
– Гвендаль?  
Перо с громким чирком оставило царапину.  
– Да, леди Джулия?  
Та накрутила на палец прядку длинной белой челки.   
– Что вы думаете об Адальберте? – негромко спросила она.  
– Отличный воин и достойный мужчина, – Гвендаль остро глянул на нее. – А что?  
Джулия не ответила, лишь пристально разглядывая нечто, недоступное зрению других.  
– Как вы думаете, – продолжала она, словно не заметив его ответа, – можно ли любить одновременно нескольких? Не одного?  
– Джулия, – перо было отложено, бумаги забыты, а голос приобрел твердость. – Конрад…  
– Мой лучший друг и, наверное, моя вторая половинка, – в ее улыбке, обычно теплой и ласковой, сквозила печаль, от которой больно сжалось его сердце. – Но я говорю не о Конраде. Есть еще кое-кто, которого я… к которому я питаю огромное уважение и которым восхищаюсь. И пусть я не знаю его настолько близко, как хотелось бы, но чем больше я узнаю его характер, чем чаще наблюдаю за его действиями и чем больше времени провожу в его обществе… – Джулия бессознательно сжала руки на груди. – Тем сильнее растет уже знакомое чувство. И я не могу не думать, Гвендаль: что, если я продолжу, это чувство превзойдет то, что я питаю к Адальберту? Но, может, будет еще большей несправедливостью, если я утаю эти чувства? Станем ли все мы … счастливее, если я все же рискну? – Она уронила руку на стол, протянув ее к Гвендалю, пронзая его лицо невидящим взглядом. – Гвендаль, я не знаю, что мне делать.  
Он не был идиотом, а намек в ее словах читался достаточно ясно. Правда, он не знал, что… но откуда он мог знать?! Как он мог хотя бы подумать, что…  
Он взял Джулию за руку, ее пальцы дрожали. Он велел им прекратить. Джулия до этого была в саду, от ее платья шел аромат «Конрада, Стоящего На Земле». Он любил ее – но ее все любили. Такова жизнь.  
– Как по мне, – начал он и на миг остановился: у него перехватило дыхание, – никому не следует покидать безопасную гавань ради замаячившего на горизонте призрачного шанса. Особенно когда… когда, если уж на то пошло, рядом располагается другая гавань.  
Ее смех был мягким и искренним.  
– Так и знала, что вы скажете что-то в таком духе. В некотором смысле вы двое очень похожи.  
После несколько драгоценных минут царило молчание; тусклый свет сумерек за окном наконец-то перешел в темноту. Вскоре Джулия встала – такая же, какой всегда была и будет.  
– Я слышу шаги вашего брата в коридоре. Наверное, мне следует выйти к нему прежде, чем он начнет волноваться.  
Прощание вышло чопорным и официальным.  
Той ночью Гвендалю снился небесно-синий смех, окутанный белым шелком – и две причины, по которым всё это никогда не будет принадлежать ему.


End file.
